You Would Be The First
by simplyawfulx3
Summary: Two Shot. Yet another first kiss scenerio. Troyella centered with a little bit of Chaylor. [Complete] Written by Srijoni Rhea.
1. Part One

**You Would Be The First**

by simplyawfulx3  
a.k.a.  
Srijoni Rhea

**Author's Notes:**

Things you need to know: Troy & Gabriella aren't dating. Chad and Taylor are dating-ish… They obviously like each other, but they haven't really given a name to their relationship. No kiss there either. In my story, I'm assuming that everyone in the group is a junior, meaning they're seventeen and can drive. I think that's all you need to know.

_Side note: In the first paragraph, Gabriella might seem a little like Lorelai from Gilmore Girls, because of the whole winter and snow thing. I'm sorry about that, but it's the way that I would prefer it to go. I just wanted to clear that up in case I got any reviews saying that I stole Lorelai's characteristics, because I most definitely did not. Speaking of stealing…_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School Musical or Lorelai's love for winter and snow. I don't even own any money because I lost my purse two weeks ago. So sue me, and you get nothing. All I own is this plotline and my obsession for this movie.

**_Thanks to Chantal, Lisa, and Alyssa for helping me with this fic. Chantal, hon, I don't think I could have done this without you. Thank you so much!_**

This is my first HSM fanfic. I've seen the movie 6ish times, and I am totally obsessed. This is another one of my midnight fics. You know, the ones for which the storylines and ideas come when you're trying to sleep and you go "Huh, that's a really cute idea. Maybe I should post it…" I don't speak Spanish at home. I've been taking classes since the 5th grade and I'm in the 8th grade now, so you do the math. I apologize for any Spanish mistakes. If you have experience in Spanish, and would like to correct me, PLEASE go ahead. I will take your criticism very nisely. Also, I've never actually been ice-skating _Takes place in later chapters_. I've been roller-skating, but never ice-skating. So any description that I give of the rink is based solely off of what I saw in Disney's Ice Princess. So I apologize for any inaccuracies in descriptions. Sorry. Anyways, I'm done with this author note, and you can go ahead and read the fic, and preferably review. Thank you for flying Rhea's Rambling Airways. You may now exit the flight.

**-HSM-Troyella-HSM-Troyella-HSM-**

It was a clear Saturday in January. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground, adding to the feeling of giddiness the teen felt when she stepped out of the house that morning to get the mail. Gabriella took in the sight around her. It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining brightly, causing the snow to glisten and if she stared at it too long, she felt the snow blinding her. She inhaled, taking in the feeling of the season. She loved winter, especially the snow. Some of her favorite moments in life had occurred when it was snowing. She had celebrated her first sleepover with her three best friends in the fourth grade in the winter. The morning after, they had woken up and bundled up so they could have a snowball fight outside. When she was ten, Gabriella and her father had gone caroling on Christmas. It was the last Christmas that they had spent together as a family. The following May, her father had been involved in a car crash. He had died on the spot. That had made that year's caroling extra special, and she still remembers the day like it was yesterday. And of course, last New Year's she had met Troy. She remembered looking for Troy after wishing her mom a happy new year, and seeing a thin layer of snow coating the ground. Another item to add to the list.

Troy and Gabriella had been obviously spending more time together. They hadn't expected the musical to take so much time out of their lives. Many days they had to come into school early and stay after school to rehearse and learn new songs. Needless to say, however, they didn't complain. Neither could think of a better reason to get up in the morning or stay later at school than spending time with the other. Not that they would ever say it out loud.

Gabriella picked up the newspaper, and brought the mail inside. Rubbing her hands to bring some warmth into them, she hurried over to the kitchen and started making some hot chocolate. After successfully warming herself up, she bustled around the kitchen and took out the ingredients to make some breakfast for her mother and herself. She contemplated over chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes. She finally chose the chocolate chip, and soon, the house was filled with the pleasant smell of food. A middle-aged woman walked into the kitchen and smiled at Gabriella, who was too engrossed in the pancakes to notice her.

"Breakfast smells amazing," she complimented, breaking the silence.

"Oh, _mamí_, you scared me! I didn't hear you come in," Gabriella jumped, startled.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so calm making breakfast," her mother replied. "Which you didn't have to make, by the way."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was bored and hungry both, so I figured I might as well," Gabriella smiled at her mother.

"Well, how long until It's done?" her mother asked.

"I think it's just about done. Want to hand me a plate?"

Mother and daughter finished breakfast, after which Gabriella went upstairs and curled up into her bed to read. No more than five minutes after she started reading, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and smiled to herself.

"Hey Troy," she said, trying not to sound over-cheerful.

"Hey," Troy's warm voice answered. "You doing anything today?"

Gabriella could feel her heart speed up. Was he going to…?

"…'cause me, Chad and Taylor were going to go ice-skating, and we were wondering if you wanted to come," he continued. Gabriella thought about it for a moment. She had never learned how to skate well. She had started taking lessons after her dad shared his dream where his daughter would be a world-famous skater. Contrary to her father's vision she was never really good. She had only taken three weeks of lessons before the accident, and after he passed away, she quit. It hurt her too much to skate again. In the last seven years, she had not attempted to skate again, but the idea did not hurt anymore. She was afraid of making a fool of herself in front of Troy though, since her skating skills were a little below good.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice broke into her thoughts, and jerked her back to the present. "Can you come?"

"I don't know Troy, I don't really feel like skating today," Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll talk to you later," Troy said, quite evidently disappointed. "Bye."

"Bye Troy," she replied.

She put her cell back on the desk, and turned to pick up the book again. She was startled to see her mother sitting on her bed, looking at her.

_"Qué pasa, míja_?" Her mother asked her.

"_Nada mamí_," Gabriela sighed.

"Gabi," she said, using the nickname only used by her, "you have never been very good at hiding things from me."

"It's nothing, really _mamí_. Troy, Chad and Taylor asked me to go skating, and I said no," Gabriella stated dully.

"Oh _míja_, why didn't you go? You need to go and spend time with your friends," her mother chastised her.

"But I don't know how to skate. I never really learned, remember?"

"I'm sure they will understand. Just go out and have fun!" Ms. Montez said.

Gabriella consented, and called Troy back.

"Hello?" Troy answered

"When are you guys leaving?" Gabriella asked him.

And if she could have seen him at his house, she would have seen Troy break into smile.

**-HSM-Troyella-HSM-Troyella-HSM-**

**  
End Author's Note:  
**  
Before you guys kill me, I'm going to tell you that I KNOW it's really short. I have a LOT more typed up, but this seemed like a good place to end the first chapter so you guys can tell me whether or not I should continue. I probably will anyways, just because I like the story. I promise that this will have an actual plot the next chapter. Please just take 30 seconds of your time to tell me what you think. Thank you.

♥  
Srijoni Rhea


	2. Part Two

**  
Thank you for all the great reviews! **_(Does Happy Dance)_

Mari  
svu101  
tutorgrl323  
TroyGabriella 4 eva  
x3 Gabriella Montez x3  
Gabriella Montez-Bolton  
singergirl  
Seeria Nix  
TaYMcCarthaY  
ZacEfronLuver  
peachie1st  
toxic element

**Special Thanks To:**

Monica7725: Thank you for helping me with my Spanish.

Gabriella Bolton: I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was after reading your review. But it made me so happy when you told me that you liked my writing, especially as you are older than me. You really did make my day. Thank you SO much. I looked into the míja/hija ordeal, and apparently, both can be used. Thank you for pointing it out though; it gave me some more insight into Spanish!

Renda: Favorite story? Thank you so much!

**Thanks to Chantal Elizabeth for helping me with this. You know this would NOT have gotten finished if you hadn't helped me. I love you hon, thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. I don't even own any money because I lost my purse three weeks ago. So sue me, and you get nothing. All I own is this plotline and my obsession for this movie.

**Something I forgot to mention before: I have no beta so all mistakes made are by yours truly.** Oh, and I spelled nicely wrong in the author's note in the first chapter… How did I get into 8th grade without being able to spell NICELY I don't know. I'm too lazy to upload the chapter with the right spelling, so sorry, the "nisely" is staying there. And it was a typo. Just to let you know. I'm not a COMPLETE idiot, although my friends may disagree… anyways. Wow. I ramble on these author's notes A LOT. Once again, thank you for flying Rhea's Rambling Airways. You may now exit the flight.

**Recap: **

"_Hey," Troy's warm voice answered. "You doing anything today?" _

_Gabriella could feel her heart speed up. Was he going to…?_

"…'_cause me, Chad and Taylor were going to go ice-skating, and we were wondering if you wanted to come," he continued._

"_I don't know Troy, I don't really feel like skating today," Gabriella said hesitantly._

"_Oh. Okay then. I'll talk to you later," Troy said, quite evidently disappointed. "Bye."_

_Just go out and have fun!" Ms. Montez said._

_Gabriella consented, and called Troy back._

"_Hello?" Troy answered_

"_When are you guys leaving?" Gabriella asked him._

**End Recap.**

**-HSM-Troyella-HSM-Troyella-HSM-**

Gabriela rushed around the house, trying to find her favorite pair of jeans. After about forty-five minutes of scurrying around the house, she was finally ready for Troy, Chad and Taylor to pick her up. Just as she put the final touches on her make-up, the doorbell rang. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before dashing down the stairs. She opened the door and smiled. Her mother came up behind her.

"Nice to see you again Troy. I see you used the front door today," Ms. Montez teased.

Troy however, didn't hear the humorous tone in her voice and became flustered. Seeing this, Gabriella came to his rescue.

"Relax, she was joking," she assured.

"Oh," Troy said, feeling a little stupid.

Gabriella turned to her mother and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll give you a call if we stay out past eleven."

"Okay _míja_, have fun!" Ms. Montez called out to her daughter, who was walking back to the car with Troy. Gabriella may not have noticed, but Ms. Montez wasn't blind. She could plainly see how much the two teens liked each other. _I'll let them figure it out themselves…_ she told herself, and walked back inside the house.

**-HSM-Troyella-HSM-Troyella-HSM-**

The four friends walked into the rink, and put their stuff down on the side bleachers. They paid for their skates and started to put them on. Troy looked over to Gabriella, and noticed that she was just staring at the skates, not putting them on. Chad and Taylor asked Troy if he was coming. He motioned for them to continue on without him. They shrugged and walked off. Troy walked over to whereGabriella was, and sat down next to her.

"You know that they won't allow you on the rink until you have your skates on, right?"

"Huh?" Gabriella looked up in surprise. She hadn't even noticed he was there.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my dad," she replied sadly. Troy froze. He didn't know anything about Mr. Montez. They had never talked about him before. He figured that she would tell him when she wanted to. It seemed like this was the time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. His question was met with silence.

"He," she took a breath, "he passed away when I was ten. Car crash. He always told me that he had a dream that I would be a world famous ice-skater. I loved my dad." Her voice broke. She had thought that she would have been able to do this, but looking at these skates made all those feelings come back. "He spoiled me like no one else. When he told me about his dream, I immediately worked hard to make it come true. Three weeks after I started skating lessons, the accident happened. I quit my lessons. I haven't skated in seven years."

Gabriella broke off, and silent tears poured down her face. Troy put his arms around her and brought her into a comfortable hug, and she sobbed quietly into him. He felt that she needed protection, and he was going to be the one to offer it to her. He held her tighter, but not so that she felt suffocated. They sat there for a while, clinging on to each other. Soon, Gabriela's tears subsided, and she grew quiet. Slowly she pulled away from Troy. Suddenly she started giggling. Troy gave her a confused look. Either he was suddenly dressed like a clown, and he didn't notice, or she was going through some major mood swings.

"Your-jacket-ruined-I-I'm-sorry!" she said between laughs.

Troy looked down at his jacket and saw it completely damp. He joined Gabriella in laughing. Slowly their laughter died off. Each was left with a small smile on their face. Troy raised his hand and wiped off some stray tears that were remaining on Gabriella's face. They looked towards the rink and saw Chad and Taylor holding each others hands and skating happily. Realizing the awkward position they were in, they looked at each other nervously. Troy smiled.

"You wanna just sit here?" he asked. "We don't have to skate if you don't want. We can just sit and talk," Troy offered.

_He's so sweet_, Gabriella thought._ The least I can do is skate with him._

"No, I'd feel really bad. You came here to skate. Come on, we'll skate." Gabriella insisted. She started putting on her skates.

"Don't worry about it. If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do it."

"That's sweet of you, but I think it helped just to talk to you about it. My mom and I talked about it after it happened, but we haven't talked about it in years. It was just something I needed to talk to someone about. Thanks Troy." Gabriella gave him a smile that made his heart melt.

Troy blushed and muttered, "It was nothing." He looked down at his feet and asked hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriella said rising, and she took Troy's hand in her own and pulled him up. She couldn't help but think about how right this felt, his hand in hers. It was like they fit perfectly together. Little did she know that Troy was thinking the same thing. _I wish that we could be like this_ _forever. Hand in hand. Forever._ He liked the sound of that.

They walked onto the rink quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, a skater whizzed past Gabriella, and bumped into her. Losing her balance, she grabbed onto Troy to stabilize herself. Unfortunately for the both of them, Troy was unprepared for the sudden movement and he lost his balance as well. He toppled over and fell with Gabriella. They started laughing at the situation. That is, until they realized what position they were in. Gabriella was flat on her back on the ice, and Troy had landed on top of her. The laughter quickly died out, and they made the biggest mistake, or maybe the best move of their lives: they looked into each other's eyes. As her brown eyes looked into his blue, their heads moved closer. Troy had had enough waiting and he closed the remaining space in between their lips. Gabriella returned the kiss, wasting no time. They pulled away only when oxygen was necessary, and immediately brought their lips together again. Unknown to them, they were being watched carefully.

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"Nahh, they look pretty comfortable where they are. Besides, I don't want to interrupt them… again."

"Yeah, Troy looked pretty mad after the game. You really have bad timing."

"I know. But this makes up for it right?"

"Yup, and you even get a special treat."

"Ooh, present time! What is it?"

"This." And on that final word, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She pulled away and looked at his stunned face.

"Wow. I have got to start knocking into more lovers in denial." Chad said, before pulling Taylor in for another kiss.

**End Author's Note:**

Well, that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did, please review! If you didn't leave me some constructive criticism please! I'll take it nicely I promise!

I think I like the father-daughter bonding thing that I had going on in this story… anybody agree? I don't know, I thinkI like the idea of him dying better than him being abusive or leaving them. Not that those fics are bad. They make for a very drama-filled story. And who doesn't love a story filled with drama? I just like the idea of them not being threatened. Oh, and I have a feeling that Chad was a little OOC at the end, but _(shrugs)_ it was needed. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but as I started writing it, I realized how long it was, and decided to break it up into chapters, so it ended as a two-shot.

**Read Review! **Tell me which chapter you liked better, what I could have improved on, whatever you like!

**♥ ♥**

Srijoni Rhea


End file.
